Equivalant Exchange
by AnAlchemistNamedTara
Summary: An Edward Elric oneshot! Rated T for NO sexual content; just language and making out. For ScaryCrow on quizilla! Enjoy! Comments are apreciated!


Quizilla Username: ScaryCrow

(Character's) Name: Stephanie Chung

Age: 16

Looks (pics are kinda awkward…so no): Black hair that reaches the collarbone, tanned (half Central American, half Asian), brown eyes. Not the skinniest girl on the planet but she loves herself the way she is.

Outfit: Black t-shirt that has Buddah doing a peace sign on it and black yoga pants. Really beat up black converse that can actually be ran in. The work clothes are a mechanics jumpsuit, a bandana, and a pair of gloves.

Personality: Playful, sweet, insane sometimes. Cusses like a drunk pirate. Loves animals and food. Really funny and blunt.

Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist

Job: Auto mail engineer in Rush Valley. Family owned business

Crush: Ed

Best Friend(s): Ed, Al, Havoc

Friend(s): Winry, Hawkeye, Fury

Foe(s): Mustang

Family (optional): Parents are dead. Raised by 27 year old brother, Eli. Has five more brothers (Ron, Dan, Rick, Aiden, and Mike)

extra details: Kind of good with alchemy. Loves cooking and animals. Keeps the animals that Al can't take care of

"Damnit! I can't believe you idiots are making me work on my day off!" she grumbled, tying her bandana over her head.

"So sorry, sis." Eli apologized and patted her head. "But you know how crappy we are with automail ^^'. Anyway, this arm you've been workin on needs to be finished, pronto."

She cleared off her work area and rummaged through the shelves searching for said arm. "Well? Where the hell is it? Dan, give it back and don't even tell me what weirdass idea you got this time!"

The automail engineer searched with her back turned to the others in the room. Oblivious as she was, she didn't notice the shadowy figure that loomed over her.

"Found it, Steph! Lemme help ya out, huh? Pretty please? With a cherry and sprin-"

Stephanie jumped/spazzed out , making the wrench in her hand fly awry. She whipped her head around.

"O.o Jesus Christ, Mike! Don't do that to me! Scared the shit outta me!"

The sub-conscious Mike still had enough strength to offer her the automail arm, now covered in his blood. She set it on the table and wiped it up.

"Man, look what you did," Stephanie laughed and pulled up a chair. "Well? You gonna help or not?"

Mike heaved himself onto the chair and almost fell off, as his little sister snickered. "Damn you, Steph."

Stephanie stuck her tongue out good-heartedly.

15 MINUTES LATER~~

The automail engineer added her finishing touches to the arm with her trusty wrench and what not. She wiped it down, adding more shine. A truimphant grin graced her face.

"Wo-ow." Mike adjusted his glasses and glanced at his watch. "Great time! 15 minutes! Good thing cuz the client's on over."

"Huh. You know, I think it's the first time on this kind of model." Stephanie said as she ran her fingers over the finished product. She examined it once more and placed the arm next to Mike's, from shoulder to fingertip.

Stephanie got a nostalgic feeling. Perhaps she had worked on an automail arm like this before... but this one sure was different, unique in it's own strange way..

"Definitely made for a guy. Shoulder's broad and imitates a muscular arm, custom-made..." Customers crossed her mind and she eliminated one by one as if she was picking out a criminal in a line up. But before she finished, the door slammed open.

"YO! WAZ HAPPENIN UP IN HERE?" An unfortunately (Me: Heeeeyyy :O)familiar female voice shouted out.

"Geez, Tara. You should really knock." A suit of armor sighed, but let a recognizable humored chuckle. The client walked in, in his armless glory. Guilty as charged.

"... created for someone of small stature." Stephanie finished.

"SMALL?" he lunged as he always did, but as usual, Alphonse stopped his short-tempered(No pun intended xD) older brother.

"We went to you, since we thought we'd save Ed some head trauma from Winry," Al said.

"Besides, this guy was just dying to see his fav automail engineer!" Tara added, with a laugh.

"The hell I wasn't!"

"Aww~h, it's alright 3" she grabbed him in a headlock and noogied the hell out of him. "There's no need for denial! Go to her, go to her, my dear~"

The attack made Edward disabled and dizzy, making him stumble recklessly towards Stephanie, but before she could catch him, he was stopped. The six brothers' shadows loomed over him.

"Look at what we have here." the eldest brother began, releasing a low chuckle. "It seems he wants to go out with our lil sister."

"This 'Edward' has a temper to match his height, just like you, Aiden. I don't like that." Ron spoke, serious. In return, Aiden and Ed barked out cuss words at him.

"Who gives a sh*t about what you think, you ass?" Aiden growled. "I think these two would be nice together." he said, as he softened.

"Enough, you guys!" Stephanie blushed as she laughed nervously.

Out of the blue, Dan and Rick shoved Ed. "INITIATION!"

Everyone gathered around Edward. Tara even pulled Stephanie into the middle of the crowd. They shoved the two in the center, making a large mosh pit. Stephanie couldn't hear herself think through the maniac laughter and the slamming of bodies. But before she could act, she heard the sound of metal hands hitting skin. Next thing Stephanie heard was the freaking out of Alphonse due to the fact he moshed the consciousness out of his brother.

10 min. later (haha xP)

Stephanie's eyes barely lifted as she came to. She checked the room out. Empty? What the hell? she thought. Those dumbasses didn't even stay to see if I was okay. Despite that, she still grinned and sighed. But could not. Something heavy and blonde laying on her chest. It groaned, groped around, and yelled, bringing them both back to reality. Their faces reddened, but Stephanie's darker face feigned composure.

"Man, Ed. At least buy me dinner first." she joked.

Edward blushed again and got off. He scooted away, facing the wall.

Stephanie playfully pouted. "Gawd, if you're gonna feel something of mine, you gotta lemme feel something of yours, too!" she smirked. "Or is it too small?"

Edward fumed and growled at Stephanie. "I'll show you..." he began to unbuckle his belt.

"Yeah, show me how big it really is... EDWARD! I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOUR AUTOMAIL!" she yelped, shielding her eyes.

"Uh, so was I," Ed looked at her strange for a minute. "Whoa. You're a pervert."

"NO! NO, I'M NOT, DAMNIT!" Stephanie snapped at him. She was actually telling the truth. Besides, many of her clients were male and had automail limbs, and had to drop their pants for Stephanie to fix their legs. However, this client was the only one to make her heart flutter.

"Well, whatever you say," Ed replied nonchalantly as he took off his shirt.

"Wha- What the hell are you doing?"

"You need to put my arm back on, right?"

"Ohh.. um, yeah! Er, lay down on the table."

Stephanie began to connect his automail appendage to his shoulder by attaching the nerves to the adjacent ports. Her normally nimble hands were shaking, dying to touch Edward. Being the automail otaku that she was, she was mesmerized by his muscles and metal. If she wasn't hard ath work, she'd just stand there and gawking at Edward and give in to her new pervy self.

"Last one,"

She leaned over to connecdt the last artificial nerve. Stephanie could've sworn she saw Ed smirk at her. Maybe Edward caught her staring. She wasn't really discrete about it. Or maybe he was staring back. Her clothes were getting a bit too tight around the chest.

Ed sat up, testing hsi arm. Stephanie started to turn away and placed her gloves on the table. But Edward's arm wrapped around her.

"Oops." he casually grinned. "I think there's something wrong with the automail."

"What?" Stephanie frowned and shivered. The metal arm felt cold on her skin. "No, there's never a mistake-"

His lips collided with hers. He wrapped his flesh arm around her and kissed with more intensity. she placed her hands on his broad chest. She was very flustered, attempted to kiss back.

"Y'know, this is very unprofessional, making out with your client." Ed said smugly. "No matter how pervy you are, you'll still be my automail engineer."

Stephanie reddened. "Erm.. thanks, Ed." Edward laughed and brought her in his arms again.

"And I'll be yours." He smiled warmly at her.

"Equivalent exchange, right?"


End file.
